Wolfram in Wonderland
by Wizshan the Bloody Rose
Summary: Part of Wonderland Series. Like Alice in Wonderland...
1. BIG and small Cookies!

**Note : **This is not like the original story of Alice in Wonderland, and oh, there's no Tweedledee and Tweedledum in this fic.

I found an original KKM picture on the web, and all casts cosplaying as characters from Alice in Wonderland. Thus, this story is created.  
(This story not beta readed)

**Disclaimer : **Kyo Kara Maou and Alice in Wonderland certainly not mine. Isn't that obvious enough?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once upon a time in Bielefeld land, live a beautiful queen and her princess… No, wait… Not a princess…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your daughter is very beautiful, Lady Cecilie."

That so-called daughter bow slightly and said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Alice Bielefeld." The _girl _wear a baby blue and white dress. (you know, that Alice in Wonderland's outfit…)

Lady Cecilie smled brightly. "Of course _she_ is. _She_ has all of my beauty! Beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous emerald eyes! "

They're in the middle of a garden party in the Bielefeld Mansion, most of the guests are rich businessmen, noble-women, and celebrities. Lady Cecilie is leader of the High Class Society.

"Now, my dear Alice, can you sing for us later?" asked Lady Cecilie.

"Yes, Mother."

**-o0o-**

Alice Bielefeld walk away from the crowd and went to _her _secret hiding place, a secret garden far away from the huge mansion and it's surroundings. "Fuh, it's hard to act as a girl!"

Yes. This girl is actually a boy. A 16 years old boy whose name is Wolfram Bielefeld. His mother loves to play dress up, and she always announced Wolfram as her _daughter_ to every person she ever met.

Wolfram sighed, sitting near patches of red roses. He pulled off his baby blue ribbon. _What a boring party!_ He thought.

A noise from the trees broke his thought. Wolfram never expect for anyone to come to his secret garden. He stand up and went searching for the source of that noise when all of a sudden, a boy with rabbit ears jump out.

"What the-?!"

"I'm late! I'm late!" The boy has black hair and eyes, wearing glasses and a formal suit. He kept looking at his pocket watch and kept saying, "I'm late! Excuse me, Miss, I have to go! I'm late!" The boy ran off to the forest (yes, the garden is connected to the forest).

"Wait!" Wolfram began to chase the rabbit-boy.

The rabbit boy ran faster and faster and without any thoughts, Wolfram kept chasing him. Wolfram screamed, "Wait!" but the rabbit boy disappeared, and Wolfram fell down a deep dark hole. "WHOAAAAAAA!"

**-o0o-**

"Good morning! Good morning! Little princess!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Wolfram shouted and regains his consciousness. He remember he chase a rabbit boy and fell down some kind of trap hole. He looked around and found himself surrounded by small doors. _Only a rabbit can get passed through those doors!_

And that rabbit boy he was chasing now ran across him, still saying "I'm late!" and then ran through a black door. A very small black door. _How did he managed to get passed through that door???!!!! This is CRAZY!_

"Where do you want to go?" ask a voice. "Choose the door!"

Wolfram search around and found a very fluffy SHEEP floating in the air, speaking to him. The sheep is very fluffy and has T-mark across its face. "I'm Cheshire T-Zou! Choose the door! Choose the door!"

"Argh! Fine! I'll choose this black door!" Wolfram reached out for the doorknob and found that the door is locked.

Cheshire T-Zou give a huge wide toothy grin (imagine that!) and flying around a small table. "Here's the key!"

Suddenly a glass jar came out with a golden key inside. Next to it are two jars of cookies, one with chocolate chips on it and one are just plain cookies.

"But I can't fit into that door!"

"Figure it out yourself." Cheshire T-Zou grinned again and vanished.

"Hmph!" Wolfram took the key and some cookies from both jars. _In case I get hungry_, he thought. _Well, I am hungry now…_

Wolfram took a bite of the chocolate chip cookies, and before he realized it, his hand, leg, head, and body getting bigger and bigger. "WHOA!" He felt like a giant stuck in a doll house.

"Oh no!" He felt his body crushed against the wall. One of the cookie jars fell and broke, caught Wolfram's attention. A paper came out and he can read 'SMALL' written on it.

So he struggled to reach for the plain cookie, but it's so hard with his giant hand twisted to the wall, but he managed anyway. He took that tiny cookie with his giant hand and throw it into his mouth. No longer after that, he felt his body shrinking, literally.

_Finally! Back to normal!_

He lay down and stare at the ceiling. _I don't remember the ceiling being that high!_

He stood up and turned around, facing a huge brown table pole and GIANT chocolate chip and plain cookies and GIANT jars, then stumbled upon a GIANT golden key.

"Well, at least I can get passed through this black door!" He said, lifting up the giant golden key, put it in the slot and turn it with all his might.

When the door finally opened, he got sucked by a black hole…

**-o0o-**

"Look what we have here, Your Majesty!" A brunette tall man gaze upon a crystal ball.

"She's beautiful! Oh what a magnificent beauty!" said a man with tall hat.

"She's a HE, Günter."

"Really?" The one called 'Your Majesty' asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it's a boy." Said the brunette again.

"Well, I want him here in this castle!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

**-o0o-**

"My, what a lovely young boy! Capture him immediately!"

"But, m'Lady, the King might get hold of him first…"

"THEN GET HIM BEOFRE THE KING DOES OR I SHALL PUT YOU IN MY NEW EXPERIMENT MACHINE!"

"Waaa! Yes! Yes, of course, m'Lady!"

**-o0o-**

"I'M LAAAAATEEE!" the rabbit boy stepped on Wolfram's body literally.

"OUCH! Hey watch where you're going!" Wolfram sat up, suddenly remember the rabbit boy and the black hole. He strangled the rabbit boy, "Now tell me, where am I?"

"Can't! I'm late!" The rabbit boy pull out his pocket watch again and with a little struggle he managed to get off Wolfram's strangling.

"Hey, wait!" He chased the running rabbit boy again and ends up lost in the thick forest.

"Oh, great…"

--------------------------

"Hello! You must be lost! Come in! Come in!" a lady with pale blue hair startled Wolfram.

"Come in where…" he was about to ask but suddenly a small house pop out of nowhere.

Wolfram came into the small house and the lady offered him a glass of milk and cookies.

"You must be hungry." She said.

"Yes, thank you." He ate one cookies and wondered why the lady smiled and ran away. It's too late when Wolfram suddenly realize what cookie he's eating. A chocolate chip cookies.

"NOT AGAIN!"

And he's jammed inside that house. Like a giant trapped in a doll house, again!

"NOOOO!!!!" His feet and arms sticking out the windows. When his head broke off the ceiling, he saw Cheshire T-Zou grinning widely. "Another trouble, eh?"

"Get me out of here!"

The Cheshire T-Zou grinned more widely and vanished, again.

"Aargh!" He needed to reach out for the plain cookie inside his right pocket, but he can't.

He tried to stand up, but stumbled backwards to the ground, causing the house to tear apart. He managed to free one of his arms and quickly snatched the plain cookie.

"Good, I'm returned to normal."

Two pair of arms grabbed his shoulder. "You are coming with us, young lady!"

"What? Where? Ouch! Let me go!"

**-o0o-**

"Welcome to my castle! MWAHAHAHAHA! You're just the one I need for my ULTRA EXPERIMENT!" said a lady with long red hair and blue eyes.

"Ex… experiment? What kind of experiment?" Wolfram ask nervously, wondering if it would be like Frankenstein experiment or something worse.

"I'm Lady Anissina von Khrennikov, the best inventor you could find in this great land of Shin Makoku!" She snapped her fingers and a velvet red curtain behind her opened, revealing a big machine.

"MWAHAHAHA! Behold the great Evil-Machine-Beauty-Enhancer-kun version 1! This machine will turn anyone beautiful in a mere second, so I don't have to hire anymore painters to paint those white roses into red! But I need a power charge, and that's you! Now lend me your magical power and beauty!"

"What! No way! I don't have magical power!"

"DRAG HIM IN!" She ordered.

"No! Wait! Don't!" Wolfram struggled.

_Swoosh! _  
"What the-?" Wolfram suddenly snatched by a flying man (no, he's not literally flying. He's using a rope… Hahaha…) holding a sword.

"Sorry, Lady Anissina, but he's Your Majesty's guest! Bye!" And with that, they flew out of the window…

_What now? A knight came to rescue?!_

**-o0o-**

**Note : **Well, that's it for now! If you want me to continue, then please review!

And I don't really know the exact story of the real Alice in Wonderland.


	2. Mad Tea Party and Wimpy King!

**Note : **This is not like the original story of Alice in Wonderland, mixed with some fairytales, and oh, there's no Tweedledee and Tweedledum in this fic.

Okay, this chapter started to look like the real Alice in Wonderland, with the tea party and such…

I found an original KKM picture on the web, and all casts cosplaying as characters from Alice in Wonderland. Thus, this story is created.  
(This story not beta readed)

**Disclaimer : **Kyo Kara Maou! and Alice in Wonderland certainly not mine. Isn't that obvious enough?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The knight came to rescue the princess! And the king is a wimp!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for rescuing me!!" Wolfram shouted while the mysterious knight with orange hair and bright blue eyes took him riding with his mocha brown stallion, galloping faster than F1 race car (imagine that again!!) "EEEEK! YOU'RE GOING TO FAAAAAAAAAAAASSSTT!!!"

"Your welcome!!"

**-o0o-**

The mysterious knight drop Wolfram off near a long table. Looks like there is a tea party.

"Well, then! Please wait here while I tell Your Majesty that you have arrived. Anyway, young lady, my name is Yozak!" Said the knight.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!!!! Your Majesty? I don't see any castle!"

"Well, you do now!" He pointed to one direction and now Wolfram now see silhouette of a large castle. "Bye!"

------

Wolfram looked at the long table which is set under a tree. Only three people are sitting there, a bald boy wearing rabbit ears, a man with long silky pale purple hair wearing a tall hat, and a blue baby Zomosogi Dragon sleeping between them.

The table was a large one, but the three were all crowded together at one corner of it. "No room! No room!" they cried out when they saw Wolfram coming (well, except the baby dragon, of course… He's asleep and the only thing he can say is "Meow…")

"Hmph! There's PLENTY of room!" said Alice indignantly, and she sat down in a large arm-chair at one end of the table.

"That chair is not for you to sit on!" The purple haired man said.

"What's that supposed to mean?! It's only a chair!"

The rabbit boy suddenly asked "What day of the month is it?" He turned at Wolfram: he had taken his watch out of his pocket, and was looking at it uneasily, shaking it every now and then, and holding it to his ear.

Wolfram considered a little, and then said, "The fourth."

"Ha! You're two days wrong!" The rabbit boy shows his pocket watch to Wolfram.

_Funny, It tells the day of the month, and doesn't tell what o'clock it is!_ Wolfram thought.

"Now, then… Let's entertain Your Majesty's guest, then! Come on and sing!" the purple haired man exclaimed.

_Twinkle twinkle little cat!_

_How I wonder what you're at…_

"Do you know this song?" The rabbit boy asked.

"Well, I heard something like it." Said Wolfram.

They begun sing again.

_Up above the roof you crawl_

_Like a lizard in the tree…_

"Uh, that song is so unrhymed…" Wolfram cut. He didn't really paid any attention to the next verse. He begun listening again when he heard this verse:

_Oh the Evil Lady came_

_Ran away from her experiment…_

_Like a mouse chased by the cat…_

"Nice song, isn't it? Have some more tea!"

"I've had nothing yet." Wolfram replied in an offended tone, "so I can't take more."

"You mean you can't take LESS," said the rabbit boy: "it's very easy to take MORE than nothing."

"Nobody asked YOUR opinion," said Wolfram then he stood up. "Im outta here! This tea party is crazy!"

He then ran away to the castle while looking back to the tea party again… BUMP!

Wolfram bumped into a castle wall. "OUCH! Argh! What's this thing doing here?!"

The castle, which was seemingly far away, now stood in front of Wolfram, who was running for only five seconds.

"Hey, use the door next time." Said Cheshire T-Zou who is appeared out of nowhere, again. Grinning widely, again. Then vanished, again.

"Annoying sheep…" Wolfram saw that the castle's huge door is opened and no guards standing by. He came in and bumped into a giant bear bee. A giant teddy bear with bee wings and bee yellow-black stripes and have a very very cute face.

"Nogisu… Who are you?"

"EEEK! You can speak?!"

"Of course I can. Nogisu. Who are you? Nogisu."

"I… I'm Wolfram. But I'm not really sure who I am now."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself. Nogisu."

"I can't!"

"Why? Nogisu."

"I'm confused! Just this morning I was at my Mom's party, and then fell into a black hole, and then I can change into a giant, and…"

"So who are you? Nogisu."

"Now, now, Kumahachi, don't confuse our guest." Said a man with brown eyes and hair. He patted the bear bee's right foot. Then the bear bee flew out a giant window.

"Welcome, young boy. Your Majesty is waiting for you at the main chamber."

"FINALLY someone KNOW that I'm a BOY!"

------

Wolfram watched the Bald Rabbit Boy from the tea party before now carrying a large royal chair, and then put it in the middle of a small stage.

_Huh? How come he got here so fast?_

"So where is your King anyway?! I want to go HOME, NOW!"

"Your Majesty, the guest has arrived." The brown haired man announced.

A boy wearing an oversized black-gold crown peeking from a velvet black curtain behind the stage.

"Uh, hello." He said, and then came out. Too bad for him though, his tripped over the curtain and… THUD! He fell down to the floor, landed on his nose.

"Ittai…" He rubbed his nose while getting up.

"Is THAT your King?!" Wolfram pointed.

"Haha.. Yes, I'm the King. Welcome to my castle. I've been waiting for you."

"Hmph! What do you want?"

"I want you to MARRY me!" said the King with a bright smile on his face.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?! THERE IS NO WAAAAY I WILL MARRY YOU! I'M NOT A GIRL!!!!!"

"I know! I know you're not a girl! But you look SOOOO PRETTY in that CUTE BLUE DRESS." Said the King.

Wolfram now realized that he is still wearing the silly baby blue dress. "Argh! Stupid dress! Well anyway I don't want to marry you!"

"Are you sure?" The brown haired man asked.

"YES!"

"And then it's official!" exclaimed the purple haired man with tall hat who is recently joining them.

"What? What became official?" Wolfram asked.

"The law of this Kingdom, if you ever refused to King's request, then you MUST battle him in a DUEL! Noon is the perfect time tomorrow for a duel!" said the purple haired man.

"What!?" Wolfram glared to the King. "YOU ARE SUCH A WIMPY KING!"

**-o0o-**

**Note : **The original Alice in Wonderland story have Giant Caterpillar, well in this fic, we have a Talking Giant Bear Bee! Yay! Gunter as the The Hatter and Dakaskos as the March Hare.


	3. Silly Duel and a Kiss from a Prince

**Note : **Sorry it took quite a while to update this story. Let me tell you this, the main thing in this chapter is not the duel… Please don't get disappointed…

(This story not beta readed)

**Disclaimer **: Kyo Kara Maou! and Alice in Wonderland certainly not mine. Isn't that obvious enough?

**Reply for Reviewers on Chapter 2:**

littleladygoldie : Yes, Anissina is the Queen of Hearts. Nope, the duel won't be like that croquet game.

marcymaro : Thanks! I love making people happy!

IceFireAngel : Thanks a lot! Every criticism always encourages me to do better. Yeah, I tried my best with all those confusing verbs and tenses thingy (--;) Anyway, I planned from the beginning that this story will be fast-paced, that's why I from one event to another fast.

Yuuram88, ajgau1, Ichimaru Wolfram : Here you go, another chapter! Hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How to break a curse : by a kiss from Prince Charming, of course!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a beautiful day!" said the Bald Rabbit Boy. He took out his pocket watch and shook it a little bit. "Fifth day of the month is perfect for a Duel!"

Günter enter the duel ground and began speaking, "We gather here this noon to witness such a beautiful occasion! May I present you, Wolfram and The King!"

"Grr… This is not a wedding ceremony…" Wolfram mumbled while entering the duel ground. "What are you looking at, wimpy King?" Wolfram yelled when he saw the King (without his oversized crown) gawking at him.

"You are SO PRETTY!" said the King. "Especially with your CUTE blue dress!"

"Shut up!"

"Get to your places and we shall begin this duel!" announced Günter. When he snapped his finger, the ground suddenly turned into a…

"Baseball field!?" yelled Wolfram. "No fair! I can't play baseball!" Wolfram thought the duel would be something involving swords. At least he's good at fencing… but not baseball. He HATE baseball.

The King position himself as a pitcher. A black baseball bat suddenly appeared on Wolfram's hand. "Ready?" asked the King. Meanwhile Conrad and Yozak joining them as catchers (**a/n**: uh, sorry I don't really know baseball terms)

"If you managed to hit one ball and run to the home base, then you will win this duel!" explained Günter.

"Hey! Duel is supposed to be one-on-one! No fair!" Wolfram yelled while he stood on the white diamond in the ground. He wanted to yelled some more but suddenly a very fast ball flying towards him and knock his head. "OUCH!"

"STRIKE ONE!" said Bald Rabbit Boy.

Wolfram rubbed his temple and tried to focus again. The King threw another fast ball and Wolfram swung his bat.

Nothing happened. "STRIKE TWO!" the Bald Rabbit Boy announced again.

_C'mon, Wolf, focus! You must not lose to that wimp!_

And then the King threw another ball again. This time Wolfram managed to hit it, and with all strength he had, he ran fast.

Too bad though, Conrad got the ball before Wolfram managed to get back to the home base. "You're out!" said Conrad.

"YOUR MAJESTY WON THE DUEL!" announced Günter and the baseball field turned back into castle ground.

"Oh great…" said Wolfram, dusting off his dress.

"Hooray! I won!" the King danced happily in a circle. "I won… I won…" he began to sing.

"YOU CALL THAT A DUEL!? FACE ME ONE-ON-ONE IF YOU DARE, WIMP!"

But suddenly the King was lifted off to the sky by a long rope.  
"Your majesty!" screamed Günter.

"Mwahahaha! The King is mine!" Lady Anissina riding a big crimson flying machine (something she called 'Evil-Machine-Fly-Me-To-The-Sky-kun') shouted from above.

"Evil Lady! Bring back His Royal Highness this instant!" cried Günter.

"Catch me if you can!" She said before she flew out the castle with hyper-space speed.

"Nooo! Your Majeeeessttyyyy!!!"

Not long after that, the brown and orange knight went to save the King. And they drag Wolfram along with them.

**-o0o-**

"Well, well, looks like the King is perfect for me newest experiment!" Lady Anissina said proudly while watching the King being strapped on a diamond-shaped giant crimson-colored device.

"Evil-Machine-Give-Me-A-Fairytale-Curse-kun! Guarantee to make anyone cursed into eternal sleep!"

"Let me go, Lady Anissina… Pleaaaaaseee" said the King with a big puppy dog eyes.

"It's time to turn on this machine!" Lady Anissina pressed a large crimson button and the large diamond shape started to spin and covered with crimson smoke.

"It's alive! My experiment is alive!" screamed the crimson Lady.

**-o0o-**

Wolfram laid down on a patch of grass and tried to regain his breathing. "Remind me never to ride on that super super fast horse anymore… Ugh…"

"Get up, Prince. No time for a break, we must save the King now before it's too late!"

"Why I must go and save him anyway?! And why did you call me 'Prince'?"

"Because you are now Your Majesty's fiancé! It is your DUTY to PROTECT the King!"

"I don't want to marry that wimp!"

"You lost the duel."

"That was NOT A DUEL!!!"

"Sssh! Don't be so noisy, you two!" said the Brown Knight. He peeked from behind the tree they were hiding and noticed only few guards are standing in front of the crimson castle.

"Yozak and I will take care of the guards while you sneak in and find the King!" ordered the Brown Knight.

"Fine. Whatever."

The three of them snuck carefully behind the guards and Yozak is the first to knock three guards down. Soon other guards started their attack and only clashes of sword could be heard by Wolfram who tried his best to run into the castle.

By now Wolfram already reached a large hallway with plenty of pictures.

"What do we have here? My battery for 'Evil-Machine-Beauty-Enhancer-kun' came to me!"

"Gyaaaa!" Wolfram ran away.

"Guards! Catch him!" Lady Anissina ordered, but no one seems present at that moment. "Guards! Where are you all!?"

The Brown Knight and The Orange Knight suddenly jumped in front of the crimson Lady.

"Sorry, but your guards took a break for a nap time!"

WHACK!

"Ow, Yozak, I would never hit a lady." Said the Brown Knight while holding the unconscious Lady Anissina.

**-o0o-**

Meanwhile Wolfram stumbled across what seems to be a large laboratory. He could see the King laid down unconscious on a steel bed with white roses scattered all around him. Wolfram entered the room and approached the King.

"Wake up, you wimp! I'm here to rescue you." _Forced to rescue you_.

No reply. The King laid still, seems to be asleep.

"What happened to the King?" asked the Orange Knight who is recently entered the laboratory.

"I don't know. He seems asleep but I can't wake him up." explained Wolfram.

"Let me see." The Brown Knight checked the King and found a paper sticking on the steel bed near the diamond-shaped machine.

_Experiment no. 779, Evil-Machine-Give-Me-A-Fairytale-Curse-kun_

_Guaranteed to give you an eternal sleep!_

_Experiment object: The King_

_Status : Successful!_

_-Property of Crimson Evil Lady Anissina-_

"Cursed for eternal sleep." Said the Brown Knight. "Only one thing can save his life…"

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" said Wolfram.

"Do you know how to break a curse?" asked the Orange Knight.

"How should I know!?"

Wolfram suddenly felt chill run down his spine when the two knights put on a huge grin on their face.

"To break a curse, he needs to be kissed by Prince Charming!" said both of them while pointing at Wolfram.

"What?! Me?! KISS HIM?! NO WAY!"

"You must! You're the only Prince here!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KISS THAT WIMP!"

"Kiss the King or OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" the Orange Knight point his sword to Wolfram's neck.

"Ack! Fine! Fine! Don't kill me!"

"Good Prince. Now kiss him."

Wolfram reluctantly leaned to the King. _Just a small peck and everything will be over_. Just when their lips are half an inch apart, the King suddenly grabbed Wolfram and kissed him.

"AARGH! LET ME GO YOU WIMP!"

"You're so cute!"

"You're not cursed!?"

"Nope. Looks like Lady Anissina put me in the wrong machine." He pulled a tag off the diamond shaped machine. On the tag written. _Experiment no. 776, Evil-Machine-Nap-Time-kun_

_Guaranteed to make you sleep for an hour!_

"So you already woke up when I got here!? YOU WIMP!!!"

"Well, I want you to kiss me…" said the King with sheepish grin.

"Aaargh! I'm outta here! I'm going home!" Wolfram ran out of the castle and into the forest, leaving the wimp King and his two loyal knights.

**-o0o-**

It's been an hour since Wolfram entered the forest. "I've seen this odd tree before… Looks like I'm going in circle…"

"Lost, aren't you?" said a voice. Wolfram turned around and saw a big fluffy sheep on the top of the odd tree, grinning.

"Cheshire T-Zou! Do you know how I can get home?"

"Now why would I tell you?"

"I'm sick of this crazy place! Just tell me how to get out this crazy land!"

"Well why don't you ask the King or the Mad Hatter with purple hair?"

"I don't want to be around those mad people!"

"Mad… mad… mad… Everyone is mad people here…" sang the Cheshire T-Zou before he vanished. "And you can read directions on those arrows, can't you?"

Suddenly in front of Wolfram appeared five different arrows pointing to five different directions.

"Shin Makoku Castle, Evil Lady Crimson Castle, Mad Hatter and The Bald Brown Hare Garden… Been there…" Wolfram examined the two remaining arrows. "Kumahachi Lair… Hmm, perhaps that huge bear-bee can help… And the next arrow… Mr. White Rabbit House… Of course! The white rabbit with glasses! He can get me back home!" and Wolfram followed the white arrow, hoping this time he can really get back home.

**-o0o-**

"Excuse me, is this Mr. White Rabbit's house? It's look like an abandoned house…" Wolfram asked to a woman who just passed by. _Strange, I think I saw this woman before… _

The woman with pale blue hair replied, "Yes, yes. This was his house. Quite messy, isn't it? I heard a giant girl cracked his house and ever since, Mr. White Rabbit never came back home."

"Where did he go?"

"Why, to the King's castle, of course!"

"But I didn't see him there!"

"You will. Just go back to the castle and he will meet you. You are, after all, the girl who thrashed his house!" said the woman before she disappeared.

"Aah! I have to go back?! Great… just greaaaat…"

Wolfram sat down for a moment, thinking what he should do now. Feeling a little bit hungry, he reached his pocket for something to eat, but he only got one chocolate chip cookie left. Deciding that it's not a good time to become a giant, he stood up and went to the castle. "Oh well, I guess I have to yell to that wimpy King again…"

**-o0o-**

When Wolfram got back to the castle, he rushed to the main chamber only to find Günter running towards him. "Prince! You came back!" the purple haired man, still wearing his tall hat, wailed in tears.

"Don't call me Prince. I only want to go back home! Now tell me, where's Mr. White Rabbit!?"

"Mr. White Rabbit? You know him?"

"No. But I'm sure he can get me back home!"

"Oh, you came back! So you do want to marry me, don't you?" asked the King who just entered the main chamber, still wearing the oversized black crown.

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! JUST TELL ME WHERE MR. WHITE RABBIT SO I CAN GO HOME, WIMP!"

"Well, I'm here and thanks to you, I'm totally late!" the boy with white rabbit ears and glasses suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Late for what?"

"Watching the last episode of my all-time favorite anime!" the white rabbit boy turned to the King, "Your Majesty, this GIRL here thrash my awesome beautiful house! Drag HER to the trial!"

"Is that so?" said the King. "In that case, it's trial time!" the King snapped his finger and the main chamber transformed into a huge court room.

**-o0o-**

**Note : **'_Suddenly_' is the most used word in this story, ne? In case you didn't notice, The Brown Knight is Conrad and the Orange Knight is Yozak. The King is not King of Hearts, even if he seemed to be.

If he is, then it would be so wrong to make Anissina the Queen of Hearts, right?

Review plz! C'mon… you know you want to!

------

**Wizshan** : whisper into your subconscious mind : _put this story to your favorites… put this story to your favorites… put this story to your favorites…_

**Wolfram** : summon fire ball Don't hypnotize the reader!

**Wizshan** : Ack! You burned my next chapter! stomping on the flambéed papers

**Wolfram** : Huh? Didn't you write your next chapter on your laptop?

**Wizshan** : Oh, yeah, right… I forgot… (00;) sitting down and post new chapter And here you have it readers, two chappies in a row!

**Wolfram **: Two chappies with so many errors… roll his eyes

**Wizshan** : suddenly busy searching my old and dusty English dictionary (--;)


	4. Mad Trial and Home Sweet Home?

**Note : **I woke up at 11.30 am (yes, I overslept…) and fangirling over Wolfram

12.30 pm – watching DVD, "I can buy you a new necklace. Even better with our name engraved on it." Oh Wolfram-sama, buy me a bloody red pendant!!!

13.00 pm episode: miasma and minadia leaf. "I will do anything for the sake of my love!"

19.00 pm – watching KKM on Animax, episode : The Stolen Treasure. Squealing all over Wolfram with his awesome baseball outfit. Wolfram-sama, kakkoi desu!!!!

Okay, enough fangirling…

Sorry this last chapter is short.

(This story not beta readed)

**Disclaimer** : Kyo Kara Maou! and Alice in Wonderland certainly not mine. Isn't that obvious enough?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Home sweet home! Oh really?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Order! Order!" the King knocked his big black gavel. "Let's begin the trial of the Prince who rejected to marry me and thrash the 'awesome beautiful' royal house of Mr. White Rabbit! Bring in the first witness!"

"Hey! What madness is this?! I don't do anything wrong!"

"Silence!" the King knocked his gavel again. "Our first witness, Evil Crimson Lady Anissina!"

"Mwahahaha! This beauty prince ran away from my experiment! He is guilty!"

"Anyone would run away!" shouted Wolfram. He could see the panel of judges scribble 'Guilty' on their paper.

"Silence, Prince! On to the next witness! Bring in Blue Flurin!"

A woman with pale blue hair entered, bowing at Wolfram. "You sure loves cookies aren't you, Prince?" she whispered.

"Your Majesty, the Prince had eaten the forbidden cookies! He is guilty!"

"Hey I don't know those cookies were forbidden! You gave me that cookie!"

The panel of judges scribbled 'Guilty' again.

"Silence, silence! Bring in Mr. White Rabbit!"

"I missed the last episode of Kyo Kara Maou!, co-starring me, the awesome Sage! He is definitely guilty!" Mr. White Rabbit pulled out his pocket watch and gasp. "Oh no! I'm late for my OVA shooting!" (**a/n** : This is certainly an advertising for the upcoming KKM OVA :D)

"Next witness! Bring me Günter the Hatter and Dakaskos the March Hare!"

"Your Majesty, this pretty girl, uh, I mean boy, sat on your Royal chair on the tea party! He is guilty!"

"Wait! What's that all supposed to do with Mr. White Rabbit's house anyway?!"

"I said SILENCE, Prince! Panel of Judges, tell me your opinion!"

The panel of judges consisted of small bear-bees, held up their papers, forming a huge text: Guilty, Nogisu!

"Whoa…" said the Cheshire T-Zou who came out of nowhere.

"Help me! You're the one who gave me those stupid BIG and small Cookies in the beginning!"

"Silence! Who are you talking to, Prince?" the King asked.

"This floating sheep!" Wolfram pointed at… nothing. "Hey, where did you go?"

"I didn't see any sheep, Prince. And if I did, it would came to me and glomped me in an instant!"

"The Cheshire Sheep! Cheshire T-Zou! Don't you know him?"

"What are you talking about, Prince? I see… You're delusional as well. Then you are guilty indeed! Throw him to the royal cute dungeon of bearbees!"

"Waaaaiiitt!" Wolfram yelled, "This trial is crazy! I don't do anything!" He grabbed the last cookie in his pocket and ate it. "You're a wimp King…" Wolfram grew taller and taller… "… with this lunatic kingdom, crazy duel, and mad trial…" Grew taller and taller… THUD! His head bumped to the hard glass ceiling. "Ow! My head!"

"You!" He pointed to the rabbit-boy with glasses with his giant finger after rubbing his head. "Tell me how to get back home or I shall crush you and this wimpy King…" Wolfram pointed to the King (who is by now hiding under the court table, whining)

"Attack! Attack!" said the Orange Knight.

"Ha! You think that little sword…" Wolfram held Yozak's sword with his bare fingertips, "…would harm me… Hey!" Wolfram gradually shrunk to his original size. The Orange Knight smirked. "Talking big, aren't you, kiddo?"

"Gyaaa! Get me outta here!" Wolfram ran away, didn't care where he was heading. The Cheshire T-Zou followed him, still floating in the air. "I told you before… Mad… mad… mad… Everyone is mad people here…" the sheep sang before he vanished, leaving only his wide grin. Seconds later, Wolfram bumped to a black door. He turned around and saw the Orange Knight, Brown Knight, Günter the Hatter, Dakaskos the March Hare, Evil Crimson Lady Anissina, The King and all of his troops still chasing him. Hesitantly, Wolfram turned the doorknob, but only to find the door talking to him. "Ouch… ouch.." said the Black Door. "Where do you want to go?"

"Out! Let me out of here!"

"But you are outside… silly Prince."

Wolfram eyes snapped open and all he can see around him was the rose garden. "Fuh, glad it was all just a dream."

**-o0o-**

"Alice! Uhm, I mean, Wolfie! Where are you dear?"

"I'm here, Mother!"

"Oh, what happened to your dress?" asked Lady Cheri.

Wolfram frowned. _Was that all just a dream?_

"Now, Wolfie dear, I want you to meet the Emperor and Empress of Shin Makoku and their son."

_Wait, wasn't that the name of that crazy land? _"Shin Makoku?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes. The royal family from Japan. Have you forgotten them, Wolfie? The Empress, Jennifer Miko Shibuya, is my best friend, you know! We never met his son, though…"

"Lady Cheri? Are you here?" said a Japanese woman with brown hair wearing a pink kimono.

"Ah, Jennifer! Is that your son? He's so handsome and cute!"

A boy with black hair and eyes came and smiled.

"Aaah! The wimp!" shout Wolfram.

"Huh? Why all of a sudden you're calling me a wimp!?"

"Now Jeniffer dear, let our cute sons alone so they can get along." Said Lady Cheri, dragging Jennifer away from the rose garden.

"Wimp!"

"My name is Yuuri, not Wimp!"

"Oh so you do have a name!"

"Of course I have!"

Wolfram sat down on the garden bench, feeling tired after all those mad things in his dream. Yuuri sat next to him, smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that, wimp?"

"That blue dress. You're so cute in it."

"Shut up, wimp!"

"Hey, Murata! Come and join us!" Yuuri waving at a boy who just passed by. The boy has the same black hair and eyes as Yuuri and he wear glasses.

"Murata Ken, son of the wealthiest company in Japan, Shinou Co." Yuuri introduced. Murata put on a sly smile on his face. "Well, Shibuya, still want to throw this cute thing to your cute dungeon of bearbees?"

"Nope. I'm taking him to Japan. And he totally owes you a DVD!"

"Yeah. And thanks to that trial, I was late for the shooting!"

Wolfram stood up abruptly, "Aaargh! What are you talking about?! That was just a dreaaaaaaaammm!!!!!!"

"Ow, cute Prince! You're dreaming of me? I guess Lady Anissina's invention, _'Love-Love-Dream-kun'_ was a huge success!

"Whaaaaa!!!"

_**OWARI (.-)**_

**-o0o-**

**Note : **Yup! Finally finished this story… Now off we go to my other 'almost-abandoned' fanfics…

Please tell me your favorite parts and if you hate the last part, feel free to flambéed me!

(hypnotizing flamers : _you will love my story… you will love my story…_)

Anyway… In case you didn't noticed, I didn't tell the name of the King until now… :D

------

**Wizshan** : whisper into your subconscious mind : _put this story to your favorites… put this story to your favorites… put this story to your favorites…_

**Wolfram** : Hey! You're still hypnotizing the readers!

**Wizshan** : Hear me all particle who dwell in… uh, fangirl element…

**Wolfram** : Huh? What kind of maryoku is that!?

**Wizshan** : Fangirl super authoress attack!

**Wolfram **: Suddenly sucked into a bloody red vortex and landed upon my other 'almost-abandoned' fanfictions.


End file.
